


Ideally Isaan: Making Art

by ShiningOmicron



Series: Ideally Isaan [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Isaan, M/M, Mages, Magic, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningOmicron/pseuds/ShiningOmicron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Élan go camping in the woods in order to give Derek and Stiles some time alone. Things get steamy between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideally Isaan: Making Art

This is what you didn't see in chapter thirty-three of Strength Thy Name Is Family.

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles gave his cousin a teasing grin. "Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't-"

"Shut up." Élan said as he closed the door. He knew good and well what his cousin was going to say.

Isaac chuckled and wrapped his arm about Élan's shoulder.

"I swear he only exists to tease me." Élan grumbled as the two of them walked into the forest.

"Don't complain, you didn't want him to be mad at you right? Well, this is him not being mad at you." Isaac said reasonably.

Élan smiled softly while nodding his head in agreement.

"I can't believe that you actually thought that he was going to hate you." Isaac said with a roll of his eyes.

"He could have been just as angry at me as he mostly likely is with the rest of the family." Élan protested. "What happened at the party was a mess."

Just when Stiles left the party Isaac and Élan had just come downstairs. They arrived just in time to hear Derek's epic stream of angry words at the Stilinski family. There were certain things he said that should never be said again.

Élan had been devastated by all of this, he hadn't been able to breathe or speak at the time. Jackson, being Jackson, had been the first to jump on him and ask if he knew about this secret. When Élan had stay silent Jackson had tried to force him to talk but he was stopped by Isaac. He ushered the young mage out the house not having any doubt that he had been clueless about this whole mess.

Élan reached over and kissed Isaac on the cheek. The sudden act caused a blush to appear on the curly haired werewolf's face.

"I can't believe how much faith you have in me. You didn't doubt me for a second." Élan said gratefully. "You're an amazing guy."

Isaac rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You don't have to thank me for that. That's what good boyfriends do right?"

Élan kissed him on the cheek again. "That's what great boyfriends do."

The two of them walked a little further into the forest until Isaac stopped.

"This place is good." Isaac declared setting his things on the ground.

"Why did you choose right here?" Élan asked while setting up their tent.

Isaac snorted. "From here I can't hear what Derek and Stiles are going to be up to tonight."

"Oh." Élan nodded getting the point. "So we can't hear them and they can't hear us."

The curly haired werewolf froze and stared at his boyfriend.

"Élan, what are you saying?" Isaac asked suspiciously.

Élan shrugged focusing on finishing their tent. He held his face down to hide his blush as best as he could.

"Whatever you want me to say?" Élan said as more than a question than a statement.

The young mage wasn't even given a second to prepare himself before he was picked up and wrapped in Isaac's arms.

"What has gotten into you today?" Isaac whispered into Élan's ear sending shivers down his spine.

"I don't know." Élan replied lowly with a shrug. "I just have the…urge to be with you. I feel like you'll disappear any minute now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Isaac immediately said kissing up and down Élan's neck. "You make me too happy."

Élan whimpered when he felt Isaac's bulge grind up against his backside.

"I think it's my turn to show how special you are." Isaac proclaimed walking away from Élan for a brief second to put a blanket on the ground.

Isaac could feel the waves of nervousness around Élan as he grabbed his lover and carefully lowered him down onto the blanket.

"Just relax and let me do everything." Isaac said softly.

Élan sighed as Isaac pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. This kiss was a perfect combination of gentle and passionate, it showed how much they wanted this but in a loving way. Even as their tongues met they were still slowly dancing around each other as if they were testing the waters.

Isaac broke the kiss and looked down at Élan who was staring up at him with those same innocent beautiful eyes that immediately caught his attention when they first met. To see him so vulnerable, so willingly at his mercy, made Isaac's wolf want to rise up and take control but he was having none of that. He had a plan for tonight and no one was going to stand in his way, not even a part of himself.

"I'm going to make love to you." Isaac informed him making sure Élan knew exactly what he was doing.

Élan's breath hitched but he still nodded enthusiastically. He went to take off his shirt only to have Isaac do it for him.

"Tsk tsk." Isaac smirked and waved a finger at him. "Didn't I tell you that I'm in charge right now?"

Isaac removed his own shirt and pushed Élan to lie down on blanket below them.

Soft kisses were rained down Élan's neck as Isaac carefully stripped the two of them of their pants and boxers.

"Isaac." Élan sighed in bliss running his hands threw his hair. He's had so many dreams of this and now all of them were coming true. It was unbelievable to him that someone as admirable as Isaac could be with someone like him.

"I can practically sense you putting yourself down and I can't stand it." Isaac said with a fierce grin once he got both of them naked. "I'm going to get rid of those thoughts right now."

Élan couldn't help but blush when he found himself not only lying naked in front of Isaac but staring up at a naked Isaac. He never felt the strangest combination of mortified and aroused in his life.

"Do you know what I think of you as?" Isaac asked as he moved down and brought his hands next to Élan's head. "I think you as art, pure art."

Élan titled his head at him. He didn't have a clue what Isaac was talking about.

"Just like a beautiful painting, you are something to be observed and cherished." Isaac breathed staring down right into his lovers eyes.

Said young mage fought the urge to squirm under Isaac's powerful gaze. The way he was staring at him, so unwavering and intensely, it brought out so many emotions within him, emotions he didn't think he could feel at the same time.

"Don't look away." Isaac urged when Élan tried to avert his gaze away from him. "Art should always be appreciated."

"Isaac…"

"And you're not just a painting to me, I see you as a canvas as well." Isaac stated moving down and licking his cheek.

Élan giggled as Isaac licked all over his face and began to slowly move down his body.

"It's always good to wet your canvas before painting." Isaac stated before continuing his actions.

Moving his tongue from side to side, Isaac moved down to Élan's chest flicking his nipples and making him lightly gasp.

"Oh god." Élan sighed twisting his head around trying to find something to hide his blushing face in.

The young mage couldn't help but laugh when Isaac's tongue traveled down to his stomach and swirled in his belly button. Isaac moved passed Élan's erection and thrust his tongue inside of his hole.

Whimpering in shock, the young mage gripped the blanket below him as Isaac took agonizingly slow licks inside of him loosening his entrance.

Isaac amused eyes met Élan's pleading ones as he swirled his tongue in and out of his body.

"Stop playing with me." Élan groaned throwing his head back.

"Spoil my fun why don't you." Isaac rolled his eyes mockingly before reaching over to the side and grabbing some lube and a condom.

Isaac smirked down at his boyfriend who was eager to get on with this.

"Do you know what you do after you wet the canvas?" Isaac asked innocently.

Élan shook his head. This was most likely something that Isaac told him but he wasn't in a thinking type of mood right now.

"You add some thick gesso to it." Isaac answered opening the lube and putting some on his hands. "It prepares the surface of the canvas for painting."

The curly haired werewolf inserted his fingers carefully into Élan's opening making said boy moan in response.

"It has to be done quickly though." Isaac stated rolling his fingers within his body. "We don't want you to go dry."

Élan felt little to no pain as Isaac pushed his fingers inside him in a very specific manner.

"I feel like I'm made of clay with all the things you're doing to me." Élan said trying to move further onto Isaac's fingers.

"Now, now, one form of art at a time babe." Isaac replied with a smirk taking his fingers out of Élan's body.

Throwing away the condom wrapper, Isaac got himself ready and positioned himself to enter Élan.

"Are you ready?" Isaac asked hesitantly.

Élan nodded as he closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come.

It took all the control Isaac had not to lash out once he was fully inside of Élan. The heat around his cock was overwhelming, he's sure pretty he could cum like this. Then again, Élan wouldn't have any fun that way and he couldn't have that.

"Now we're really going to make some art." Isaac grunted before rolling them around so he was lying on his back and Élan was on top of him.

"I want you to look at me the entire time." Isaac urged his lover seeing that Élan's eyes were still closed.

Élan blinked his eyes open just now realizing what kind of position he was in.

"Do you want me to-"

"No." Isaac said taking Élan's hips and bringing him down on his cock.

They tried to pace themselves, but once Élan got a firm grip on Isaac's shoulders they couldn't help but let their passion fuel their movements.

With the way they moved together you would have sworn that they practiced this. With every move of Élan's hips downward, Isaac's body moved upward. Their fingers moved lightly on each other's body as they caressed each other.

Wanting to feel more of Isaac, Élan gripped his shoulders and made him sit up. Their lips met in a soft almost shy kiss once they were close together.

Élan had to fight the urge to cry out as he felt Isaac's cock repeatedly hit that bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Don't you hold back on me," Isaac told him breathlessly, "I want to hear every sound that comes out of your wonderful mouth."

The curly haired werewolf gripped Élan's ass tighter as he snapped his hips up and into his.

Élan's moans could be heard throughout the forest as Isaac gave him the best ride of his entire life.

"You want to come?" Isaac panted reaching down and stroking Élan's erection. "Tell me you want to come."

Élan whimpered and shook his head. "A Stilinski man never begs."

Surprisingly, it was with those words that made the werewolf reach completion.

Of course he didn't stop stroking Élan, at least not until his lover joined him and came all over himself and his hand.

"Isaac." Élan moaned falling peacefully into his arms. He's never felt so happy than he did right now, wrapped within Isaac's arm.

Lovingly, Isaac kissed Élan on head and rubbed up and down his arms. "You're a work of art."

"We're a work of art." Élan corrected.

It was then, when the two of them were at peace with themselves and the world, that they fell asleep together.

…

In this chapter Isaac was describing acrylic painting when he was talking to Élan. Forgive me if I got something wrong, I don't know that much about painting. The information I got about acrylic


End file.
